


House specialty

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: The King's valet having thoughts and thenthoughtson the Earl's butler.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	House specialty

So curiously unconventional with his youth, those impish looks and his veiled sarcasm: the butler at Downton Abbey cut one of the most striking figures Richard had ever got the pleasure to admire. 

High cheekbones and full lips garnished this colourful dish, whose taste likely exceeded its appearance. And if Richard were to loosen that immaculate white tie-

"... the upstairs dinner..."

Mr Barrow had a pleasantly sharp drawl; yet, all Richard could actually focus on, however briefly, was the proud line of his back and the hint of a shapely swell under the tails of his livery. 

He smirked. 

_"Thanks."_

**Author's Note:**

> Just Richard having borderline dirty ideas about Thomas LOL. Because while Thomas was going on about dinner, IMHO Richard seemed to be thinking about something else entirely. I mean, that brief once-over from behind and then that smile...


End file.
